We Will Meet Her There
by Lunatic.Ninja
Summary: Rumors are circulating about a powerful materia capable of bringing someone back from the Promised Land. When faced with a decision, will Cloud leave everything behind for a memory? Story re-written. Criticism greatly appreciated. Cloto, Clorith.


We Will Meet Her There

Chapter 1 Rewritten: Rain

_You know, I couldn't really believe it either. In my hands I was holding the secret. That file; I remember the way the ink ran down the page a little faster with every drop of rain that fell on it. The rain wasn't exactly doing wonders for my hair, either. Cloud left me standing under a fire escape holding onto it while he went to check to see if they were still after us, telling me that if I tagged along I could get captured and the file would be taken back into their possession; Thus making our whole trip to the SUAS building worthless. But geez, how the rain was driving me crazy…_

Tifa ran her fingers across the page gently, unintentionally rubbing ink off from text that read 'CLASSIFIED – SUAS OPERATIVES ONLY' She sighed deeply and wiped her hands on a small towel she had in her back pocket, one she brought along with her in case the rain became stronger. She realized that she had underestimated the storm when she noticed that the towel was even more soaked with rain than her hair, which she didn't think was possible.

"Where are you, Cloud Strife?" She said to herself quietly. As if on cue, her cell phone rang, and Cloud's phone number displayed on the screen. Before she could say hello, he began speaking.

"Tifa, where are you?"

"Right where you told me to stay," She answered. "Did you think I'd wander off?" Cloud breathed deeply.

"No, I just thought that maybe…" He paused a moment. She held her breath briefly, a part of her hoping that he would say that he was worried about her, worried that he would lose her. "I thought that maybe you would move to a place a little more hidden. But where you are is safe enough." She smiled a little. So you were worried, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm nearly drowned, but besides that I'm alright. How're you holding up? Any bad guys yet?"

"None, I'm heading back where you are. Are you keeping the file dry?" Tifa's heart sank when she lowered her eyes to glimpse at the file in her hands. It wasn't dry at all, but it was legible.

"Well, it's legible." She stated, doing her best to hide any doubt in her voice. Cloud sighed deeply. She imagined him rubbing his forehead in displeasure.

"Alright. I'm coming to get you now. Stay put." As soon as he finished his sentence, he hung up. Does anyone say goodbye anymore? Doesn't seem that way, Tifa thought.

_**He never did like saying goodbye…**_

* * *

The loud hum of Fenrir's engine calmed him a bit; he assumed it was because it sounded so familiar to him. His hands were shaking badly from adrenaline. Because of this, steering the large bike was somewhat difficult.

"Don't get so worked up… It may be a fake," He said to himself quietly.

Feeling even more anxious, he sped up his bike. The sooner he could get home the better. But as he was speeding, faster and faster, a single flash of color caught his eye.

Pink.

"What…!?"

Losing control of his bike, he flew off and hit a nearby dumpster. Hard. His sight began to blur and he began to lose consciousness when a sweet aroma filled the air. The sweet smell of flowers.

For a brief moment he wondered if he had died and entered the Promised Land; however when he opened his eyes once more, all he saw was the cold, hard concrete being showered with rain. What's going on? Have I lost my mind? "I think I'm losing it…" He said to himself.

"You'll be fine," A soft voice told him consolingly. "But I wish you wouldn't drive so recklessly." She giggled. "I want to see you in the Promised Land, but not so quickly!" Her vivid green eyes glowed playfully as she knelt down beside him. "Oh, how rude of me. Hello, Cloud. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Aerith…" Cloud said slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable, as if he was savoring his words.

"Now, about why I'm here…" She sighed deeply and placed a hand on his forehead. "This thing that you're trying to find for me… I don't think that you should." She clasped her hands together and stood up. "How can I explain this…?" To help her think, she grabbed onto a lock of her hair and wrapped it around her finger. "Cloud… Remember, at Gold Saucer? 'What you pursue will be yours, but you will lose something dear'?" Cloud squinted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, dizzily. Aerith giggled.

"Don't play 'dumb blond' with me, Cloud. I know you remember." She took a few steps away to wave at a passing child. Facing away from him, she lowered her head and quietly said,

"You don't want to live through it again, do you, Cloud?" Before he could respond, she faded away into the rain abruptly.

"Cloud! Are you alright? I heard a crash, so I came here and-" Tifa stated when she turned the corner in the alleyway.

"I was driving, and I saw her…" Cloud said with a dazed look on his face.

"Hm?"

"Nevermind. Let's go home."

_**But bringing you back sounds so good…**_

* * *

_**I had a hard time trying to decide whether or not to rewrite this… But, huzzah! I did it! So, Chapter 1 is rewritten, as you can see. But, since the end doesn't match up with chapter two, chapter two will be rewritten as well. And three. And four. Five too… Well, whaddya know, it'll be a new story! **_

_**Well, no matter what the fate of it, I appreciate you reading very much. Criticism is greatly appreciated! I need all the help I can get! And if there's anything you don't understand about the story or anything, look at my profile for additional information. **_


End file.
